Vamos a dormir
by shameblack
Summary: Y aunque está cansado, le duele todo y la sensación del miedo sigue ahí, como si alguien pronto fuera a ir a cogerle, se voltea lo justo como para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca y susurrar algo decente como despedida. Elrubiuosomg/Mangelrogel (Rubelangel)


**Autor**: Shameblack  
**Título**: Vamos a dormir  
**Fandom**: Youtube RPF  
**Pairing**: Elrubiusomg/Mangelrogel (Rubelangel)  
**Género**: Romance/¿?  
**Resumen**: Y aunque está cansado, le duele todo y la sensación del miedo sigue ahí, como si alguien pronto fuera a ir a cogerle, se voltea lo justo como para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca y susurrar algo decente como despedida.  
Parte 2 de la serie **[**_Te lo digo en silencio_**]**

* * *

**Vamos a dormir**

Acaba de terminar el video, son las tantas de la madrugada y solo puede pensar en irse a dormir. Se estira en la silla y vuelve a mirar el monitor encendido, la única fuente de luz que hay en toda la habitación y que le da justo en la cara. No ha tenido mucho tiempo los últimos días, así que las noches se han convertido en su mejor momento para hacer algo, no es que se queje pero nunca se desprecian las horas de sueño.

Prende por un instante la luz de la habitación y parpadea, una, dos, tres veces tratando de que cale menos y pueda ver bien qué es lo que está encima de su cama para saber si es de importancia o no y así aventarse libremente. Le duele la cabeza y sus ojos le escocen, además que los sustos del jugo aún le quedan un poco grabados, como siempre.

Rapsberry está echada y la quita con cuidado, cansado. Hay ruidos afuera y puede que sea Mangel en la cocina, o en la sala haciendo sabrá qué cosas. Sabe que es tarde, pero sabe también que el anda en las mismas con los videos y demás. No es hasta que su puerta chirria lento que le ve la cara, adormilada como la de él, con el pelo despeinado y esos ridículos lentes de pasta gruesa.

―Pensé que ya estabais dormido―dice apenas, abriendo un poco más la puerta, solo lo necesario para meter el cuello y la mitad del torso.

Rubén se encoge de hombros y termina de quitar las cosas de encima de su cama, se saca la playera y los zapatos antes de acostarse y taparse con la colcha, que está tibia y un poco rasposa. Suspira quedo y le pide a Mangel que apague la luz si es que ya no necesita nada. La luz no se apaga y siente a Mangel irse, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

Cierra los ojos y ve puntitos de colores detrás de los párpados. Siente las pulsaciones del miedo en su pecho, atemorizándolo un poco. No es como si creyera que de pronto un monstruo chupa algo o una niña muerta le van a salir del armario o debajo de la cama, pero es la sensación de movimiento, de energía y tensión lo que se queda más tiempo y hace mella un poco más.

Se concentra en su respiración y lo cómodo que se está debajo de la colcha, que ya no es rasposa y le cubre entero. Se concentra en los sonidos restantes en la cocina y ese chirrido que es la puerta del cuarto de Mangel, luego el susurro de sus pasos y otra vez su puerta siendo abierta.

La luz se apaga y lo siente en los párpados, al igual que los dedos colándose en su estómago y el calor que le viene en la espalda. Sabe que pronto la colcha le hará sentirse sofocado pero se mantiene quieto, mientras Mangel le termina de abrazar y meterse en la cama. Sus pies están fríos pero sus manos no, y es un contraste que le gusta, porque le hace sentirse menos agobiado y más entero. Se destapa el torso y puede ver las manos entrelazadas con las suyas y el movimiento del pulgar que le acaricia su estómago, muy tranquilo y delicado. Casi surreal.

―Buenas noches―susurra contra su nuca y el aliento le mueve el cabello y raspa su piel.

Y aunque está cansado, le duele todo y la sensación del miedo sigue ahí, como si alguien pronto fuera a ir a cogerle –aunque sabe que no sucederá, porque eso es la vida real y no un videojuego, además que Mangel está a su lado, y qué mierda puede pasar de malo si está con él- se voltea lo justo como para darle un beso en la comisura de la boca y susurrar algo decente como despedida. Mangel se ríe porque _mira que has hecho, ya moviste todo_ pero le besa de vuelta, primero la barbilla porque no ve bien, luego lo demás y le tapa de nuevo, sonriéndole en la oscuridad.

Rubén le sonríe también, grabándose ese momento, esos sentimientos antes que todo se imprima de negro y por fin duerma, como ha querido hacer desde hace tiempo.

* * *

**N/A:** Pues otro one-shot de ellos, que son una pareja muy chula que se merece un mejor reconocimiento. El título es un asco -no se me ocurrió nada mejor-, pero son ellos en una cama, haciendo cucharita, así que para mi lo vale:D

En fin, he publicado más historias de ellos en mi AO3 (la más reciente siendo consecuencia del video de 2 millones de suscriptores de Mahe) por si quieren ir a leerlas allá.

Ojalá les haya gustado este pedacito de algo que escribí. Si te gusta la pareja hazle publicidad, para que el fandom ande más activo y lleguen más fans:D

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja o lo que gusten será bienvenido en un review:D

Muchas gracias por leer, que estén de lo mejor:)

**~Shameblack~**


End file.
